All Aboard to Destiny
by Juvialover1
Summary: Ericka found a journal with the history of her family. How will she react when she finds out her new family was tormented by her bloodline. She never met Martha, but she feels responsible for her death. Will Dracula? ErickaXDracula Rated T for alcohol abuse, blood, and miner cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania. This story was written before anything after #3 in the series. Thank you for reading.

Intro

Cleaning out her cabin, Ericka VanHelsing had found herself holding an old looking notebook engraved with her last name. Her eyes widened when she realized the last 10 generations of her family had written their stories. She slipped the book into her bag before making her way on deck to meet up with her new family.

Ch 1- A new loving Family

"Yes!" Ericka squealed before the monster ring crawled onto her finger. Dracula helped her up and embraced his new fiance. He ran his hand up her back to her curly blond hair. Cheers form their friends echoed in the background. Giggling, Ericka pulled away slightly. "Are you going to suck my blood now?" She smirked flirtatiously. Drac rolled his eyes playfully, "What is up with you wanting your blood sucked? I love you just the way you are." He nuzzled her neck making her blush. "I ... I ... Um... Thank you. I love you too." She tripped over her own words as she tried not to babble. "Sorry to interrupt, but dad would you mind helping me check in all the fish?" Mavis popped up beside them with a light smile on her face. "But Mavy~" Dracula wined before his new fiance place a finger on his lips. "It's alright dear. We have plenty of time to be together." She leaned in and kissed the count on the cheek. "And I'm still getting used to this new sleep schedule" Drac lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Alright my zing. Mavy would you mind if I tuck Ericka in before work?" He pleaded. "Of course daddy. Good night Ericka." Mavis gave her future stepmother a hug. After being in shock, Ericka smiled. "Good night Mavis, I promise not to keep him too long."

Drac continuously tucked the blankets under Ericka's hips. "Dear, if you tuck anymore I won't be able to move." She snickered. "Sorry love, I just want you to be comfortable. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He kissed her on the nose before catching her smirk. "The only thing aloud to bite me is you." She winked at a now flustered vampire. He gave her one last kiss before heading to the door. "Wait! Would you mind handing me that journal?" She asked wiggling out of the covers to point at the book sticking out of her bag. "Of course. Are you keeping a diary?" He picked it up and handed it to her. "No, well sort of. It seems to be stories from my family." She said hugging the book to her chest. "Oh, I see. You planning my demise?" He snickered before receiving a playful punch to the shoulder. Ericka hugged the book closer with a look of sadness. Drac placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry my love. I was only joking." "I know, it's just..." Ericka was interrupted with a loving kiss. "I love you Ericka VanHelsing, and once you're my wife you're family will be mine too."

Tears of joy ran down the women's face as she locked her fingers with his. Drac dried her eyes, kissed her hand, and wished her one last "good night."

Ericka smiled as she situated herself. She tried not to mess up the wonderful tuck under her hips as she sat up. "Alright Grandfathers, what have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - A slayer's past

For several hours Ericka kept her eyes on her family's journal. The VanHelsing's chased more than just vampires. There were story's about werewolves, mummies, and man-made monsters as well. Ericka's heart ached with every page. Her new friends have been tormented by her family for thousands of years. Her eyes landed on her great grandfather's entries. Plans, descriptions, and maps filled the pages on the hunt for her vampire lover. Some of the details on Drac's escapes made her smile. "Looked like you got bested great grand..." She paused as her eyes landed on someone she never thought she would learn about. "Grandma?"

Jennessa VanHelsing- My father said it was time to join the family legacy. He wants me to help destroy a horrible blood-sucking vampire, Count Dracula. The movements of this monster have been recorded by my father Abraham VanHelsing. This beast had taken refuge in a castle in Labove. The residents in the village had believed the castle to be abandoned and cursed. After being told of the vampire threat, the villagers rallied with my father and I in an angry mob.

The mob banged on the door, and as the Count tried to calm our distraction I climbed into the nearest window. A voice startled me and as I turned to face it I plunged a wooden stake into a woman's heart. The sound of a crying baby echoed in my ear. What have I done? I have taken a mother from her child. Monster or no, this killing has to stop. I wish I would have taken the baby with me. Lighting the Castle on fire wasn't part of the plan, but my father had his own agenda.

Tears began to drip on the last written page. Ericka began to sob. "Mavis, Drac I am so sorry!" Whimpers escaped her lips as she clinched the book. Her knuckles turned white and her eyes red from all the anger and sadness she felt. Over and over she would mumble, "I'm sorry Drac, so sorry."

Ericka heard footsteps making their way to her room. She tried to compose herself and threw the journal into the top part of her dresser. Dreadful fear started to crawl into her thoughts. 'What if he found out? Do I tell him? No? Yes? What will he think?' Growling with frustration she chucked her pillow, not realizing that the Count was already standing in the doorway. "Hello, my zing? Sorry, I should have knocked." He said nervously twirling his fingers around the edges of his cape. "Drac?" She tried to hold back a sob, but tears began to glaze over her eyes. Filled with concern, Dracula rushed over to the bed and held his love. "Ericka my love, what's the matter?" He said softly wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't reply with words, she nuzzled into his shoulder. Tears flooded her eyes and light whimpers escaped her lips.

After a few minutes Drac had noticed Ericka's heart rate had decreased and light snores vibrated off his shoulder. "Oh honey bat." He nuzzled her head before gently laying her onto the bed. "I wonder what got you so worked up... Ew." His cape and her pajamas are soaked in snot and tears. "Let's clean you up." He whispered, lightly unbuttoning her top. Keeping his eyes above her neckline he slowly pulled the fabric from under her. "There we go." He cooed as he tucked her into the blanket. He pulled off his cape before kissing his love on the forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't go missing me too much." He smiled.

When Ericka woke she noticed part of her clothing was missing. She gasped as a silk-covered arm squeezed her tightly. A blush lit up her face when she realized who it was. "Drac?" She called receiving a light hum directly into her ear. A shiver ran down her back before she squealed. She was flipped onto her love. Her chest against his. "Good afternoon love." Drac swooned, kissing her cheek. "Drac." She mumbled lightly. "Yes, ~?" He slurred before noticing her frown. "Ericka? Are you ok?"

She began to shake her head before the door swung open. Shocked, Ericka roled off Drac and wrapped the blanket around her. "Dennisovitch what did we talk about?" Drac asked loving as he ruffled the half vampire's Orange locks. "To knock... I'm sorry papa Drac, sorry mama Ericka." Dennis apologized to both. Ericka smiled at the young boy and nodded. "It's not a problem Dennis."

"Mommy has a surprise for you guys!" Dennis jumped on the bed and began to bounce. "Alright, we're up." Drac laughed. "We will be down in a second little one." Ericka said happily. "Ok, mama Ericka." Dennis giggled as he jumped off the bed and out the door. "Mama Ericka?" She raised an eyebrow to Drac. "Well, would you rather have him call you Grandmother? Or Grandma?" He snickered. Ericka giggled, "Ya you're right."

"Ericka?"

"Yes?"

He placed a hand on her leg and lightly rubbed it. "If anything is bothering you, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, love. Now let me get dressed." She giggled playfully as she tossed the blanket over her zing's head.

She slid open her dresser and noticed the journal. Quickly she slammed it shut with a gasp. "Ericka? You alright?" Drac called lightly lifting the blanket.

"Yes, dear! Just keep that blanket on your head."

"Yes my zing"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 Engagement Party Disaster

"Hey, Ericka! Where's dad?" Mavis questioned the blond walking out of the elevator. "Oh, ya he's getting dressed. He'll be down in a minute." Ericka answered trying to fake a smile. Mavis shrugged and embraced her future stepmom. "Ok, how about you help me set the table?" Mavis giggled. "Set the table?" Ericka raised an eyebrow.

"Here mama Ericka!" Dennis ran up to Ericka handing her some gold silverware. "Thank you, Dennis." Ericka excepted the utensils and started to place them near the plates. Mavis placed some black flowers in a vase near the center of the table. She places her nose to them and hummed softly. "They look lovely." Ericka said walking over to the vampire. "They're my favorite and smell amazing!" Mavis chimed taking a flower from the vase to hold it toward Ericka's nose, which she took the invitation and gave a big sniff. It smelled so sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon, similar to a fresh bake sale. Ericka mimicked Mavis with a satisfied hum. "You're right, it does smell delicious!"

"You can have one if you like? Tho black doesn't seem to be your color." Mavis smirked. A light smile lit up Ericka's face. She placed the flower in her hair. "Well, it does match the ring." She pointed out twirling the ring on her finger. "You're absolutely right." Mavis chimed. The dining hall door opened lightly, Jonny stuck his head in the doorway. "Everyone is here. Should I let them in?" He squeaked. The ladies looked at one another and Mavis nodded to her husband. "Let's not keep them waiting!"

The first couple to enter the dining room was the invisible pair Griffin and Crystal. Griffin only had his glasses on, but Crystal was wearing a beautiful blue dress that clung onto her invisible body. Next, the pair to have a seat are the man-made monsters Frank and Eunice both wairing purple; Frank a suit and Eunice a dress. Wyne and Wanda followed after, along with a few of their kids, and Murry and his companion. Several other monsters followed as they took their seats. Mavis pulled out a chair for Ericka, which she sat happily on, and Johnny did the same for Mavis and his son. " I wonder what's taking dad so long?" Mavis looked over at Ericka who shrugged. "Well, he's gonna miss out." Johnny smirked. "He'll join us when he's ready, I'm starving!" Frank clutched his fork. Mavis giggled, "Alright Alright." She lifted her glass, that was filled with wine and clicked a spoon against it. " In honor of my dad's new fiance, I would love to welcome her to our family! Welcome, Ericka VanHelsing! We can't wait to plan your wedding! " Mavis cheered, and everyone followed it aloud "Welcome! "

Sitting down with a half drank wine glass, Ericka looked down at her food and just kinda twirled her fork around the plate. Dennis, who was sitting between her and his mother looked over and tugged at her shirt. "Mommy always tells me not to play with my food. " he whispered. Ericka smiled, "You are so right." She poked his nose gently before taking another sip from her glass. She noticed it was empty when a zombie came up behind her to fill her glass. "Oh thank you." She chimed lightly. Dracula still hadn't made his way down yet making Ericka feel a bit worried. She nervously took continuous swigs of her drink, and the zombies continued to keep the glass full. The more she drank, the more comfortable she began to feel. With a bit of a haze, she realized that she may have had too much to drink.

Dracula made his way to the dining hall. Mavis flew over to him with her arms crossed. "Where have you been! You missed most of the dinner we planed for you!" She growled showing off her fangs. "I'm sorry Mavy I got a little distracted. "He grumbled looking way from his daughter. Mavis uncrossed her arms, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a bit concerned about..."

"Hey, Dracy~!" Erick waved happily over at her fiance. Dracula's eyes widened pulling Mavis to the side. "Has she been drinking?" He asked nervously. "She may have had a few." She shrugged. Drac sighed before making his way around the table thanking his guests and sat next to his love. "Are you feeling alright honey bat?" He asked. Ericka busted out laughing before pokeing him playfully on the nose. "You're the bat silly."

Drac chuckled nervously, "Well, at least you're feeling better." He laid his hand on hers and gave them a soft squeeze. He looked up at her and lightly jumped at her seductive look. "Um?"

Ericka leaned onto his arm and looked up with sparkling blue eyes. "You should transform into a bat for me~" she cooed. "Maybe later my dear, we have guests." He protested. Ericka just nodded and took another sip of her drink, when the zombie made his rounds Dracula placed his hand over his lady's cup and gave a low growl.

After everyone was done eating they all headed to the main hall where Johnny had set up his DJ station. Light flickered in a variety of colors onto a beautifully lit dance floor. Drac took his love's hand and wrapped his other around her waist. She smiled and followed his lead into the dance. The tune had picked up and Drac kissed her hand before twirling her gently and began to dance happily by her side. Ericka seemed to be a little clumsy on her feet, but Drac was always there to catch her.

"Dear, I'm gonna be right back." Ericka yelled over the music clenching her stomach. Drac stopped dancing. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, of course, I just need some water."She smiled. Drac kissed her cheek, "Want me to go with you love?" "Nonono I'm good. Why don't you go dance with Mavis? She looks like she could use a dance partner." Ericka pointed at the said vampire who was standing near her husband. " Alright but don't be too long." He smiled. She gave him one in return before she began pushing her way through the crowd.

Several songs had passed before Mavis looked down at her watch, "Dad, Ericka has been gone for quite some time." Drac looks at the time on his phone. "It's almost been over an hour!?" He gasped before they both transformed into bats. They hovered over the crowd. "Do you see her?" Mavis called. Drac circled around, but there was no sign of her. "Maybe she went to the kitchen?" Mavis said trying to be louder than the dancers. Drac nodded and took off out the door.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he transformed back. "Is Ericka here?" He asked nervously. The cooks eyed each other and shook their heads. "Damn!" He breathed before searching the Halls. He flung open the doors to the dining hall and noticed 2 empty bottles laying on the table where Ericka was sitting at dinner. "Ericka?" He called looking around and under the table. A soft giggle got his attention. "Ericka? You in here?" He called again, and a louder giggle followed. Dracula felt a small hint of dread when he looked up. She was hanging upside down from the chandelier! "Ericka please get down from there!" He begged. She swung from her legs now holding on with her hands she lightly began to swing. "But this is so much fun! I can feel the blood rush to my head!" She laughed loosening her grip on the metal. Her hands slipped and she began to fall. Dracula began to panic as he ran to her aid, snatching her out of the air holding her tightly.

"Please don't do that again!" He growled before sighing it off, "Please. You almost gave me a heart attack." Ericka responded with a guilty look and mumbled softly, "I'm so sorry Drac. I didn't know you could get one." She layed her head on his chest and listened to his soft heartbeats. "Lovely." She hummed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dracula, holding his wife to be,

made his way to the elevator. Before he had a chance to press the bottom he heard heavy breathing coming towards them. "Dad! Did you find her?" Mavis called before noticing Ericka in her father's arms. Drac smiled, "Ya, I found her hanging upside-down like a bat." Ericka snickered before gesturing to put her down. He was hesitant, but he lightly sat her on her feet. "Thank you for the party, Mavis. You made me feel like you could forgive me." She sniffled before embracing the female vampire. Mavis, wide-eyed from the gesture, patted Ericka on the back softly. "Forgive? I'll admit at first I had my doubts, but I'm happy your here. There is nothing to forgive." Mavis said hugging Ericka tightly. " and I'm excited to have a mother." She continued. Tears filled the blond's eyes, her heart ached with conflicting emotions. So happy she felt like she could fly, but also a wave of pain from the knowledge she is now burdened with. Mavis noticed the woman's heart rate rise. She gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "You're part of the family now, so don't worry mom. We're all here for you." Mavis turned and waved, "I better get back to check on things, don't worry about work dad I got it covered!" She called giving them a wink.

Drac beamed as he placed a hand on Ericka's shoulder. "You alright sweet stuff? " He asked. Ericka shook herself out of a shock. "Did... Did she just call me mom?" Ericka sounded almost completely sober. " She did. She's excited to have you here, but not as much as I am. " He said, slowly snaking his arms around her neck pulling her close. "So is something bothering you dear? You seem a bit distracted, And I've never seen you drink this much." Dracula asked softly nuzzling her neck. She hummed softly and place her hands on Drac's arms. "I'm just not feeling good. I'm sorry for causing any trouble."

"Trouble? Na I've seen worse. Just a bit worried. Do you wanna go lay down? "

Ericka pulled away and nodded. "I want some time to myself, and I promise to not hang from the ceiling." She lightly smiled. "Alright honey bat, just call me if you need anything. " Drac kissed his zing.

"Of course dear. Go have some fun, you deserve it. " she kissed him back before pressing the button.

Ericka walked into her room and started to shed some of her clothes and replaced them with a comfortable set of silk white pajamas Drac got for her. Looking out the window she saw her new friends and family playing outside in the pool. A small smile crept onto her face as it reminded her of the monster ball game on the Legacy. She turned from the window and started to pace back and forth. "Oh Drac, you make me so happy. It's just... Can I make you happy? Even if you knew...?" A small tapping noise came from the window, which made Ericka jump. "Mama Ericka?" A small voice called from the window. "Dennis?" Ericka questioned before opening the window. "What are you doing?" She asked the curly-haired bat. He swooped through the window and transformed. "Papa Drac told me that you aren't feeling well, so I brought you this. " Dennis handed her a couple of white and black flowers, along with a small bag of cookies. "My mommy loves these flowers, and you didn't eat much so..." Ericka interrupted him with a hug. "Thank you little one. You've made me feel a lot better." Dennis returned the hug. "Are you going to come play with us in the pool? " He asked. "Not tonight, but I definitely will next time."

"Is that a promise?" Dennis gave a puppy-eyed look. "Yes, I promise." She smiled, Now go have some fun! " she ordered playfully. "Yes, mama Ericka!" He gave her one last hug before flying out the window.

Her heartfelt all warm and fuzzy as she placed the flowers into some water. She sniffed them before retrieving her journal, which was neatly placed in her drawer. She flipped through the pages once more and paused when she reached her grandmother's entire. She read it over and over again as her heart became heavier. "Why did I have to fall for him. With his goofy smile, quirky laugh, and his sweet voice." Ericka couldn't help but smile before slamming the book in frustration. "Is this a curse? Falling in love with a man who's family your's destroyed?" She stuffed the book under her pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. "Everyone is just so nice... My great grandfather was wrong about monsters. Start a new legacy? " Her confidence rose ever so slightly. "I need to tell him! I want him to know!" She sprung out of bed and placed her hands on the knob. "But what if the zing thing fades? What if he gets angry? Rrraaa!" She angrily punched the door. Gasping, she started to panic. "Oh no! No no no no no! He'll definitely notice this!" She ran around the room looking for something to cover the hole with. "Something, something, ah-ha!" She pulled out some tape and some markers. She matched up against one of the markers to the door. "Bingo!" She taped up the hole and began to 'paint' it. "There! Um..." She inspected the door. The marker is just slightly lighter than the door, and you could definitely see where the tape is. "It will be fine." She shrugged before plopping onto the bed.

Several hours had past and Dracula was getting kind of antsy. He would look over to every door and would imagine Ericka walking through it. Mavis noticed. She sat down next to her father, resting her head on his shoulder. "You seem a little tense."

Dracula placed his arm around his daughter. "Do you think she's unhappy here?" He asked sadly. Mavis took a moment to think. "She just seems a little stressed. Ooo I have an idea! Why don't we have a girls' night! Just her and I! Mother, daughter bonding! " she squealed, jumping back into the water. Drac smiled, "You know she's not replacing your mother right? " Mavis nodded, "I know, I just want you two to know I accept her. Plus it's going to be nice having another woman to bond with." Drac looked up at Ericka's window and saw her shadow frantically running around the room. "Hey Mavy, do you think she would be mad if I checked up on her?" He asked. "Why are you asking me? She's your zing. " she smirked. "You're right as always. Good night Mavis. GOOD NIGHT GUYS!" Drac said getting up from the poolside and headed inside. "He's going to sleep this Early?" Frank questioned. "To go see Ericka." Murry Smiled as he nudged his pal.

Dracula knocked on the door lightly and the shrunken head hanging on her door began to speak. "It sounded like she was having a hard time." Drac bit his lip as he slowly cracked open the door. "Ericka, honey, are you alright?" He whispered. He watched her as she jumped to her feet. "Oh yes dear, I'm fine." She said, giving the fakest smile Dracula had ever seen. He opened the door and paused for a moment before closing it back completely. "May I lay with you?" He asked sweetly. Ericka seemed chocked but nodded. He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his purple PJs. "How did those get in there?" Ericka lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, yesterday I thought maybe I could keep some clothes in here so I don't have to walk to my room. I can take them out if it bothers you."

"No, not at all. I love our slumber parties." She plopped back onto the bed to allow Drac to change. "Mavis wants to take you out tomorrow night if you would like." Drac said buttoning up his top. "Really?"

"Ya, she said she wanted Mother-daughter bonding time."

Ericka's breath hitched, "Oh. Alright I guess"

The vampire slid onto the bed. His hands slid into hers and interlocked. "Do you still want me to turn into a bat?" He said to break the awkward silence. Her face filled with shock, but then a smile. "Only if you want."

"What did I get myself into?" The bat asked as he was squeezed to The Woman's chest. "You're so soft and cuddly!" She exhaled. Dracula kissed his lady and snuggled in close. "Anything for my beautiful countess." He said, making Ericka blush. "Countess? Fancy." She yawned. "Only the best for my zing. Goodnight dear." He nuzzled her neck making her giggled, "That tickles!" Drac hummed as he made himself comfortable, and watched as Ericka's soft blue eyes closed ever so lightly.

Authors note: Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I do writing it! Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania! I wish I did tho!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- Girls Night!

Ericka slowly opened her eyes after hearing a light knock on the door. The sun was barely peering through the window. Puzzled she gently released her batty bedmate and slowly made her way to the door. She cringed at the patchwork before creaking open the door. "Good afternoon Ericka." Mavis smiled. She was fully dressed in a sun hat. "You're up early?" Ericka yawned. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me tonight? I thought we could use some time to get to know each other. You are marrying my father." She said giving her a hug. Ericka softly smiled and hugged back. "Alright. Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a sec."

Mavis stood at Ericka's side from the moment they left the hotel. Walking down the sidewalk of town Mavis started to point at food joints. "You must be hungry. Any Ideas?" Mavis smiled up at Ericka making sure the sun can't hit her face. "Are you sure you're going to be ok with the sun out?" Ericka gave a worried look that Mavis smiled reassuringly at. "I'm used to it. Now come on and pick before I suck your blood." Mavis hissed playfully. Ericka giggled and took a look around, "What about pizza? I hear its pretty good."

Mavis gasped, "you never had pizza before?!"

"Well when you live on a boat most of your life, you eat a lot of seafood, but sometimes when we docked I got to try new things." Ericka's eyes lit up with excitement. Laughing, Mavis grabbed Ericka's hand. "Alrighty then! Let's go!"

"Wow! That was amazing! But you didn't have to pay for me." Ericka crossed her arms. "Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure. Dad overpays me anyway." Mavis shrugged. "Tell me about it, I don't even work at the hotel... At least not yet, and he still tries to give me money." Ericka smiled. They laughed together as they walked out the door. "So where are we going now?" Ericka asked giving Mavis a light smile. Mavis looked a bit nervous as she spoke, "Well I've never got to go out with my mother, so I'm not really sure." A sharp pain pierced Ericka's heart like a wooden stake. "Ericka? Ericka?!" Mavis shouted as she watched her mother fall to her knees with a ghostly expression. "Mom! Are you ok? Ericka?" Mavis shook her harshly. Ericka snapped out of it and gave the fakest smile she ever gave. "S-sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you." Ericka pulled Mavis into a soft hug. "Dad said you've been acting a bit down; do you wanna, maybe, talk about it?" Mavis pulled away and helped the other woman up. "M-maybe, I'm just not sure..." Ericka started, but Mavis got the hint. She looked down at Ericka's now spoiled white pants and interrupted Ericka, "Oh my! Let's get you into something new!" She grabbed her hand and they were off.

"Would you mind turning a bit?" Mavis asked the blonde. Ericka smirked in a red cocktail dress and turned her back to the vampire. "Cute, but not really your color. Here try this." Mavis handed Ericka a hanger with a lovely black skirt and white tank top. Ericka slowly opened the changing door slightly a poked her head out. "Mavis, I feel like I'm showing too much skin." Ericka whispered. "Well, you normally wear long sleeves and pants. Let's just take a look." Mavis smiled. Ericka slowly walked out. Her slim, slick legs looked nice with the knee-length skirt and the tank top showed her feminine neckline and arms. "Wow, you look amazing!" Mavis cheered. Blushing, Ericka grabbed the next hanger and ran back to the dressing room. A few minutes had passed. "Ericka?" Mavis called. "Oh sorry. I think I like this one!" Ericka said walking out from behind the door. It was a light purple dress with long sleeves and reached a bit past her knees. It was simple but Ericka made it look unique. "Ooo~ ok how about we add to it!" Mavis clapped before rummaging threw the clothes she picked. She pulled out a lacy belt lined with bats flying under lace stars. "Isn't it lovely!" Mavis held it up to Ericka how excepted it joyfully. "I love it!" She smiled as she wrapped it around her waist. "Alright, I'm done modeling, your turn!" Ericka playfully took Mavis by the shoulders with an almost evil smirk.

Walking out of the boutique both women, in their new dressed headed down the street once more. Now that the sun had set Mavis removed her hat and slid it into her bag with her old outfit. Her new one was similar but with little gothic lacing around the bottom and up her neck. "So, what would you like to do now?" Mavis asked. Ericka tried to think but ended up asking, "Well what do you wanna do?" Mavis thought about it. "I don't really get out much." Ericka's eyes widened as she spotted a theater. "Ever watch a horror movie on the big screen?" She smirked.

"Is that what people think of vampires!?" Mavis shivered as they walked out of the theater. Ericka popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Sometimes. I don't see you guys like that... Anymore." Ericka choked. Mavis looked down then stopped Ericka by floating in front of her face. "Is that what has been bothering you? Your past monster hunting?"

Ericka's body tensed up and accidentally breathed in some popcorn. She quickly guzzled down some of her drink, before clearing her throat. "Not necessarily." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with sweat on her brow. Mavis took a deep breath and lowered herself. "Sorry, I guess I'm still jumpy from the movie." She nervously chuckled. "But please, if something is bothering you please don't let it upset you. At least tell my dad about it, he already worries way too much." Mavis added, putting her hand on the other's shoulder. Ericka dropped the refreshments and started to tear up. Mavis began to panic, "What?! Ericka? Please don't cry! I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Ericka wiped her eyes and took a breath. "No, no you're right. I've been holding something in... And I'm afraid... To..." Mavis took her hand. "Hey, it's ok."

"BUT IT'S NOT OK!" Ericka shouted before slapping a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Mavis slowly pulled Ericka into a loving embrace. "Whatever is bothering you, I'm here. You're my family now so don't make me worry so much." Sniffling, Ericka squeezed Mavis closer. "I don't deserve such a wonderful daughter."

"Yes, you do mom."

Both women walked into the hotel lobby. Count Dracula was about to give them a warm welcome home before he laid eyes on his love's unhappy expression. He flew over and gave her a warm snuggle. "I love the new dress honey bat. Did you two have a good time?" He asked softly. " We had a blast dad, don't worry we're just tired." Mavis answered and looked over to Ericka. "I had a wonderful time Ericka, thank you so much for going out with me." Mavis hugged her. "See you guys in a bit!" Mavis ran off waving with a smile on her face.

"Did you have fun?" He asked a second time as he hoped to hear her voice. "I did." She said before kissing his cheek. "You raised a wonderful daughter." She said laying her head on his chest. "I did, didn't I." He said playfully squeezing her a bit. " shouldn't you be working?" She playfully replied. "Oh, I see. There's my sassy women." He growled. Ericka giggled before composing herself. " do you mind if we, talk in private?" Ericka mumbled softly. Drac just nodded and looked over at a witch who just gave a thumbs up. "Do you have some were in mind?" He asked as she grabbed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5- Run away words

Warning: Mature content is suggested.

Drac sat on the bed next to his zing. She fiddled with her fingers every once and awhile looking up at the vampire. Drac placed a hand on hers. "I'm here if something is bothering you please don't hesitate." He softly reassures her. "I'm afraid." Ericka said. "Afraid of what love?" Drac scooted closer. Ericka bit her lip so hard a trickle of blood got Drac's attention. "Oh dear, hold still." Drac leaned in and kissed her lip, and licking up the red liquid. The taste sent shivers down his back. He composed himself and gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, please continue."

Ericka blinked in shock before grasping on to Drac's hand. "My family had done something terrible, and..." She paused. As she was looking for the right words Drac added, "and you blame yourself?" Ericka frowned and slowly nodded. "Well don't." He said bluntly. "What your family has done does not make you responsible." Drac pulled her closer as she tensed up. "But your wife." Ericka began before Drac touched her cheek. "Martha is gone. She has been for a long time, longer then you've been alive. The grudges I had against humans are over, and I don't blame you or even your family for anything. It's time to let go of the hate. Ericka my love, please don't worry. I love you no matter what."

In shock, Ericka clung onto Drac. Her heart still felt heavy. She couldn't take it anymore. It's the perfect time to tell him. Mentally pushing herself to tell him she literally pushed him into the bed with her own weight. "Oops." She breathed. Drac looked up and began to smile. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." He joked, kissing her nose. A light blush ran across her face as she leaned in for another, he happily planted one on her lips. "Here let me help you relax, you seem tense." He said as he carefully flipped a speechless Ericka onto her back. "I'll be gentle." Drac purred, snaking a hand up her leg.

Ericka shot up out of bed and looked around. "Drac?" She called. Looking out the window she notices that the sun was begging to rise. She slipped her dress and shoes back on before cracking the door open. "Um, excuse me but do you know where Dracula may have gone?" Ericka asked the shrunken head hanging off her door. "Sorry sweetie, but I don't. He left just a little while ago." She answered. "Thank you anyway." Ericka smiled before walking into the corridor. She made her way to the hotel lobby when she ran into Johnny and Dennis. "Oh, good morning Ericka. You're up early." Johnny greeted. Dennis yawned, "morning mama Ericka." Ericka smiled and gave Dennis a short hug. "Morning guys, do you know where Dracula is?" She asked. The two boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Normally he's asleep by now." Johnny said shrugging his shoulders. "Did you try his coffin?" He added taking hold of his tired son's hand. "Well, at least I know where I'm looking next." She smiled. "Well good luck. We'll see you tonight." He wished her good luck and Dennis waved sleepily.

"Drac?" Ericka called sticking her head through the door. Said vampire was sitting in his coffin reading a book. "Ericka!" He shouted in shock. He jumped out of his resting place and slammed it shut. "You're up early." He said rushing over to her. "And you late. What are you doing?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. Drac sighed and took her hands in his. "I hope you're feeling better. Are you ready to talk?" Drac asked lifting her hands to kiss each one. Ericka blushed, "Well I... I um... Yes. Can we sit?" She asked timidly. He nodded and sat her on his coffin and wrapped his arms around her. Ericka cleared her head with a sigh and counted to 10 in her head. She relaxed from her head to her toes. "Drac, do you remember that journal I have? From my family's past?" She asked looking up at Dracula with big puppy-like eyes. Drac couldn't help but swoon and kiss her forehead. "Yes." He said pulling her closer. She layed her head on his chest and continued, "It contained many stories about my family's hunts. Like Mummies... like Murry, and wolfs and witches and..." Drac placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face. "Many humans have hunted us dear. Not just your family." He said with a loving/concerned look. Ericka nodded, "I know, but ... one story got my attention. It's about your first wife." Ericka noticed a large picture frame covered in a sheet. "Martha." Drac said under his breath as he squeezed Ericka's hand lightly. "Is that a picture of her?" She asked eyeing the sheet. "Yes." He mumbled. "May I see?" She asked, placing a hand lovingly on his cheek. He nodded, before walking over to the frame. He dramatically uncovered it and looked up. Ericka's eyes widened as she looked upon Martha's painting. "She's beautiful." Ericka breathed. "Yes, she was." He sighed. In her mind, Ericka imagined a stake through Martha's chest. Ericka felt a burning sensation eating away at her heart. She gasped for air, alarming Drac. He ran to her and eyed her as she grabbed her own chest. "Ericka?"

"I feel responsible Drac."

Dracula froze.

"My Grandmother staked her, and my grate grandfather burned her!" Ericka shouted she squeezed her eyes shut, before bolting out the door.

The only time Dracula was truly scared was when his wife and child where laying hopelessly on the ground. At this moment he was frozen in his fear. He never thought Ericka would show so much pain and anger. 'I understand now. This was eating away at her.' He thought to himself. 'MOVE! She needs me!' He ordered himself. He bit his lip hard, allowing him access to his legs. He ran after her. "Where did she go!?" He yelled out loud.

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to throw everything into her suitcase. "He hates me. He has to!" She yelled searching through her clothes she noticed her journal was missing. "Hu?" She lifted her pillow and growled. "Where is it? I didn't want it anyway." She huffed and zipped up the bag and swung the door open. "Oh hey, Ericka..." Frank waves as Ericka ran past him. He scratched his head in confusion and shrugged it off.

"Ericka?!" Dracula called as he literally flew down the hall. He passed Frank who tried to talk to him so he turned, and flew into the monster's face. "Frank, did you see Ericka go by?" He asked quickly. "Ya, I got up for a snack, and..." Frank started before Drac interrupted him, "Frank please, to the point." He growled. Frank blinked and continued, "she was running toward the main hall with a suitcase." He said. "A suitcase? Oh No!" Drac yelled before he transformed into a bat and flew with all his might.

The entrance rotating door was still spinning. "Ericka!" Drac shouted before flying out into the sun. His bat skin felt like it was on fire, but he continued to look around. "Ericka!" He repeatedly called. He flew through the trees, trying to stay in the shade. Once in awhile a beam of light would singe his back. "Eri...cka." He landed on a branch and tried to catch his breath. The sun must have been out to get him because something moved through the trees moving the branches above him. Pain pierced his body. He unwillingly transformed back falling hard onto the ground as he yelled in agony.

A sharp pain ran through her as she swore she heard Dracula yell. "Dracula?" She said out loud before looking up gasping. "Sunlight!" She dropped her bag and began running back toward the hotel. "Drac!" She called. Hearing a groan she skidded to a stop. "Drac?" She pushed a branch out of the way and found a form lying in the sunlight with a cape over their head. "Drac!" She yelled running toward him. "Ericka?" He groaned. She sighed in relief, "Are you alright?" She asked lightly lifting the cape. Instinctively Dracula hissed at the light. Shocked Ericka dropped the fabric. "Let's get you out of the light." She said grabbing a hold of his covered body. Gently she pulled him into the shade. She propped him up against a tree. As she removed the cape she gasped. "Drac! Your burned!" His face was a bright red with puffy bubbles forming all over his body. "What were you thinking going out into the sun!" She lectured him. "I can't lose you too." He mumbled. "What?" She asked with a sweet, caring voice. He looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen before saying, "I can't lose the love of my life again. I'd rather burn in the sun than live one day without you." Ericka smiled with tears forming in her eyes. "But my family..."

"Is forgiven."

"But?"

"I knew."

"But how?"

Drac looks up at her and lovingly took her hand. "Will you forgive me?"

"For what? There is nothing..."

"I read your journal. That night of the party."

In shock, Ericka blinked.

"You seemed upset so I had suspicions of that book."

She said nothing back but slowly sat next to him.

"Ericka, I should have said something, I'm so sorry."

She began to giggle.

"Ericka?"

"I felt like you would leave me if you knew, or kill me."

Drac shook his head rapidly, "Never! I would never."

She giggled again as she slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so much better now." She sighed happily.

"Seeing your smile always makes me better."

She laughed, "That sounds so cheesy." She punched his shoulder before remembering his burns. Drac hissed through his teeth. "Nice one dear." He grunted. "Drac I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled. "As long as you love me, you never have to apologize."

Note: I'm really surprised no one has commented, but thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 A Sickening Situation?

When Ericka opened her eyes the dim light of sunset licked the ground. She looked up the tree they slept against. 'i should probably get my bag.' She thought to herself. "I'll be right back dear." She kissed the vampire's healing cheek softly and kept an eye on him until he was out of sight.

Drac shot awake when he heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello?" He called before Ericka walked out of them carrying her bag. "Hello dear. How are your burns?" She asked holding a hand out to him. He took it happily saying, "much better in the moonlight." Looking at her he noticed the moonlight reflecting off her blond hair, making it glow. "You look stunning my dear." He said flirtatiously. Blushing, the woman looked away. "Ok prince charming, let's get you home. Do you have anything for your burns." She said concerningly. " Ya, Mavis has something for them. She prepared herself just in case Dennis had a reaction to the sun. " He informed her as they made their way back. "Does he?" Ericka asked. "He will get a little red, but sunblock helps." He answered. Ericka had a thought and decided to ask, "If we had kids, would they need sunblock?" Both of them looked at each other with matching blush. "I don't know. If we have kids, it will be an exciting new experience." He answered with a bashful smile.

As they made their way inside the hotel Drac groaned before an upset Mavis jumped into her father's arms. In turn, he held back a pain-filled grunt as his burns stung. "Dad are you alright?! What happened?" Mavis asked before eyeing both of them. She noticed Ericka's bag, then looked up at Drac. A familiar pain ran through Ericka. She wanted to run but knew Drac wouldn't let her, so she did the next best thing; she looked away. Dracula didn't know how to answer Mavis's question. He stumbled with 'ums' and 'ahs' before he came up with an answer. " Ericka wanted to go see her grate grandfather before the wedding, but I convinced her to stay and just invite him instead..." He lied nervously. Ericka threw him a questionable look but shrugged it off and added to it, "I decided to agree with him since he followed me into the sunlight. You silly vampire." She playfully poked his nose gently. Mavis didn't seem to buy it but went with it anyway, "Its good to see you two are ok."

Drac asked Mavis for the skin cream, and after receiving it he escorted Ericka to her room. "Ericka dear, would you do me a favor?" He asked sheepishly. As Ericka began to put her clothes back into her dresser she said, "Of course." Drac sat on her bed and scratched his head looking away. "Will you rub some cream on my back? I won't be able to reach." Ericka chuckled and crawled behind him gesturing to give her the cream. As he did so he placed a kiss on her hand. He pulled his shirt over his head. "You ready?" She asked, squeezing out the contents from the tube. "I'm always ready for you." He smirked.

Ericka sat in the lobby with her legs over the arm of the chair she had claimed. A book resting on her lap as he occasionally looked up to see Drac working. She smiled when people would ask about his burns. She wanted to walk over and say something every time, like 'oh he just has the hots for me' or 'he was burning to see you.' As she giggled to herself, she didn't notice Mavis walk up to her. "That must be a good book." Mavis smiled as she took a seat next to her. "Oh? Yes, it is. " Ericka blushed before sticking her nose into the book. "How's work?" Ericka asked trying to avoid any questions from Mavis. "Pretty smooth actually. So the family is going to have a movie night later, do you wanna join us?" Mavis asked leaning toward Ericka. "Sure. Yes, I would love to." Ericka answered happily. The two women decided on a movie together, and after doing so Dracula made his way over. "What are my two favorite girls up to?" He asked happily. "Just picking out a couple of movies for tonight." Mavis smiled. "That's good, have you thought of any snacks?" He asked playfully. "Be careful dad, you don't wanna start sounding like Frank." Mavis joked and everyone laughed.

It was almost sunrise, and the Dracula family were all cozied up in front of Mavis and Johnny's T.V. Drac and Ericka bundled together on the floor, wrapped together with a blanket and Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis sat on the couch. Tinkles were laying beside the arm where Dennis sat. Popcorn was distributed between each couple, and Dennise had his own small bowl. Ericka laid her head against Drac's shoulder and tossed some popcorn into her mouth. She felt Drac lean his head over hers. Warmth washed over her before a slight queasy feeling ruined it. 'Am I sick?' She asked herself. She lightly lifted her head then it hit her, she ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach.

Ericka heard footsteps come closer as she lifted her head from the toilet. A light knock came from the door. "You alright honey bat?" Drac asked. "Ya. Just a bit nauseous." She called back. "I'll be back in a sec. She added.

She made her way back and noticed everyone on the couch had fallen asleep. She smiled as Drac looked over at her. "You ready for bed dear?" He asked taking a last bite of popcorn. "Sure. I didn't sleep very well outside." Ericka snickered softly. "Me too." Drac got off the ground and laid the blanket over his daughter and son in law. He picked Dennis up gently and took him to his room.

Walking down the hall, Ericka and Drac held each other's hand tightly. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She mumbled squeezing tightly. Drac smiled, "Nothing to be sorry about. Just talk to me first before you go running off. " she smiled back, "Will do." He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist. "You're such a ball of pure energy, I don't know how to keep up." He chuckled. Ericka felt like she was glowing, and hungry? Very hungry. "Drac? Did you bite me when I wasn't looking?" She teased. Drac lifted an eyebrow, "No? Why? You feeling sick again?" Ericka shook her head, "No, not this time. Just starving." She growled playfully and attacked Drac with kissed. Her stomach growled angrily, grabbing their attention. "Are you sure you're not a monster? Wayne doesn't even growl that loud." Drac joked, before earning a nudge from his fiance.

Ericka downed so much food, Drac was concerned about her health and his hotel's supplies. He tried to get her to slow down but she just kept eating. "Honey bat, your body won't be able to take much more!" He insisted pulling away a tray of ham she finished. "I feel fine, tho I've never been able to eat so much." She beamed. Drac kissed her forehead and pulled her back to her feet. A small bulge formed on her slim stomach. "Oof. Alright, I'm done." She looked at herself in horror. She hated the thought go gaining weight, and now rubbing her enlarged stomach she groaned; "Maybe I should go running or maybe some crunches." Drac held her tight, "No more running please, I don't think I'll last much longer in the sun. Unless you're still trying to kill me." He teased. Ericka didn't find it funny and poked his nose. "You chose to follow me, remember." He shrugged.

All night Drac tried to get his lady to crawl into bed but she insisted on exercising. Crunches, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and anything else she thought of. When she finally touched the bedsheets she ended up running to the bathroom.

When Drac woke up, he noticed his lovely wife to be was nowhere in sight. "Ericka?" He called sticking his head in the bathroom. No one was there. He made his way to the dining hall, where his entire family, including Ericka, were all eating together. "Hey, Dad." Mavis called. "Oh hey! Drac come join us!" Ericka said shoving another bite of omelet into her mouth. Drac smiled and sat down enjoying the company of his family.

Ericka felt funny. She ate more in one single day then she has in a month. Though most of that month was on a boat preparing to hunt monsters. She was able to crunch some of the tummy bulge away but she still felt fat. "Maybe I should go to see my great grandfather." She thought out loud. Loud enough to catch the attention of her zing. "Are you sure? He won't persuade you to stay or worse; what if he locks you up so you can't come back!" Drac said worryingly. "I can handle him, and myself. I'm just trying to avoid telling Mavis about..." "About what?" Mavis popped up beside them making Ericka jump into Drac's arms. "And don't say it's nothing. I can tell you two are hiding something." The young vampire insisted. Ericka had been nervous around her lately, and Mavis could tell. She had been trying to get to know her new mom better but how could she when Ericka kept avoiding her. "If you do go, can I come with you?" Mavis asked looking up at Dracula. "I can keep her safe." She insisted. "Plus we could start on the wedding planning." She added. Ericka began to sweat and forced a smile. "But the hotel, and your son. Wouldn't you want to stay?" Ericka argued. "The boys need some bonding time, just like we do." Mavis grinned. Ericka felt sick again, this situation was stressing her out. What if her great grandfather says something? What if Mavis finds out on her own. She would be furious right? She didn't want her to come but what could she say to make her stay?

Note: Sorry if this chapter seems more like filler. Thank you so much for reading 3 next one is going to be crazy!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7. A seasick Captain?

The two women stood on a dock that leads to a large ship taking up most of the harbor. " Well last chance, we can turn back if you want?" Ericka tried to convince her companion. "Don't be silly, its just you're great grandfather. It's not like we're entering a haunted mansion or anything. " Mavis chuckled as she grabbed her bag and ran up the ramp. "Mavis wait!" Ericka ran behind her.

The three of them; Ericka, Mavis, and Abraham; sat at the interior ship's dining room. Abraham had welcomed his great-granddaughter but was hesitant to allow the vampire into his Legacy. "So what brings you back to the Legacy?" Abraham asked Ericka with a sour expression. As she was going to answer, several fish-men delivered plates to the monster hunter and his guests. Both ladies thanked the fish and instantly Ericka had a bad feeling. As Mavis place a fork into her meal, Ericka grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "I came to see how you were. This is going to be my stepdaughter Mavis, so I must ask, did you happen to have served us anything with garlic?" Ericka said in a low growl. "Oh of course not my dear Ericka. Why would you think that?" The cyborg man said with a large grin. "Excuse me, but sir is there any garlic in this food." Ericka kindly asked a nearby fish man. The fish looked over at Abraham then back at Ericka. "Yes, miss. May I replace it with a garlic free one?" The fish offered. "Yes, thank you so much." Ericka kindly replied.

After their awkward meal, the girls decided to bunk in Ericka's old cabin. "Thank you for looking out for me." Mavis said taking a towel out of a cabinet. "Why wouldn't I? We're family." Ericka smiled. Her stomach began to turn. Ericka groaned as she leaned over in pain. "Ericka?!" Mavis shouted going to her mother's aid. "I'm fine dear. Just a bit sick." She answered. Mavis helped Ericka to her bed. "You should really see a doctor." Mavis suggested placing a hand on Ericka's forehead. "Maybe I'm just feeling seasick." The blond tried to convince. "You lived on this ship forever, there is no way you're seasick." The vampire snickered.

The sun was high in the sky as the former captain of the Legacy rested her head against the railing of the ship. "So, he hasn't turned you yet I see." Abraham said rolling over to her. She chuckled, "of course not. Though I never thought I'd be seasick." The half of a man was stunned the burst out laughing, "Seasick? The boat isn't even moving."

" I know. Just after eating yesterday I haven't been able to hold anything down."

The robot man took a second to think before asking, "Did you mate with him?" Ericka Froze, "W-what?!"

"You heard me. Any chance you're pregnant?"

Ericka placed a hand on her stomach and thought about it. "Have you been eating a lot more recently, or maybe you're stomach has been cramping? Your grandmother had anger tendencies." The man continued.

Ericka smiled, "you mean I could be?"

"It's possible. But only you can know for sure."

He patted his great-granddaughter on the shoulder and began to roll away. "I love you, great grandfather." Ericka called. "You're a good kid. I just hope you made the right decision, having a monster for a child." He huffed. Ericka smiled, "I know I did. I just have to do one last thing." She rubbed her tummy, "Alright little one, please lend me the strength to talk to your sister."

The sun was set and Mavis was sitting on her bed with a notebook. Ericka walked in and Mavis lifted her head. "Oh hey, Ericka. How does this sound for the wedding?" She started. As Mavis gave her ideas, Ericka answered with her opinion on the wedding notes. When Mavis began to wright some new idea's down, Ericka built up some courage. "Hey, Mavis." Ericka started, "What do you think your mother was like?" Mavis's pen stopped and she looked up, "I think she was an amazing and kind woman, and if she was anything like you I would have been very lucky to have known her." Ericka's face lit up with a blush and she placed her hand on her stomach trying to build up her strength for what she was about to say; "Mavis I need to tell you something, about..." Mavis lifted her hand to stop her from continuing. "Don't. I... I don't know exactly what is floating in you're head but if it's about my mother then please, I don't want to know." She said picking back up her pen. Ericka was speechless. Her blood felt like it ran cold for a few moments. 'Does she already know?' Ericka thought taking a seat. "Have you ever been upset with humans, Like your father?" She tried to change the topic slightly. Mavis continued to wright. "Well Johnny was the first human I ever met, and now I'm the happiest I've ever been." Mavis said looking up from her notebook and looked Ericka right in the eyes with a stern loving look. "I do wish I have met my mother but there is nothing I would love more than to see my family grow bigger." Ericka couldn't help smile so big her cheeks began to hurt, "Well your family is about to get bigger. How do you feel about being a big sister?"

Mavis tossed her book and floated in front of Ericka's face. "No way! I'm going to be a sister!" Erick chuckled and nodded. "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful! Does dad know?"

Ericka shook her head, "Nope. I just figured it out not too long ago." She said giving her tummy a gentle rub. Mavis lowered herself back onto the ground and gave Ericka a gentle hug. "I can't wait."

"Well I'm sorry Mavis but you are going to have to wait ."

Mavis playfully pouted as she slowly released the other woman from her grasp.

They stayed a few days more. Ericka kept tabs on her grate grandfather's hunting tendency. Both made it off the boat alive. As they walked down the ramp, Abraham rolled down calling Ericka's name. "Ericka! Here have this." He handed her a small necklace with a tiny fish at the end of it. "Something to remind you of our life together." He said happily giving her a hug. "Thank you! It's so beautiful!" She said as she hooked it around her neck. "Now off you two go. You wanna make it back before sunrise." He said pushing them into their taxi. Ericka kissed her grate grandfather's head, and he took her hand lovingly and said, "The ship and I are always here for you, and you're half-monster child."

A warm welcome awaited at the hotel door. Dracula instantly flew up to them and hugged them tightly. "Are you both alright?" She asked loosening his grip. "Better than alright." Ericka grinned before kissing his cheek. "Much better." Mavis added with a matching face. "I'm happy to hear it." He said noticing the necklace. "That's pretty."

Ericka looked down then back up at her zing, "Yes, great grandfather gave it to me." Drac smiled and kissed Ericka's forehead, then Mavis's. "Welcome home ladies."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Yelling came from the elevator. Dennis ran up to his mother and jumped into her arms. "How's my baby boy?" Mavis asked hugging her child close. As Dennis and Mavis embraced each other, Drac ran his fingers through Ericka's hair. "I missed you." He said lovingly. She replied with a kiss, "We missed you too." Drac lifted an eyebrow. "Ya, I missed Mavis too."

"That's not what I meant." She beamed taking hold of her lover's hand. "I can tell this one missed their father." She placed Drac's hand on her stomach. He looked shocked, "are you?" He asked. "Yes sir, we're having a baby."

Drac's face lit up, "We're having a baby!" He shouted so loud, the whole hotel could hear the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 A Wedding for an Angel and a demon birth

Dracula stood at the altar waiting to see his lovely bride. Several months had passed and so did several dress fittings. Ericka's tummy had tripled in size, so every time Mavis fitted her dress she had to make more room.

"Johnny, is everything ok?" Drac asked nervously. Johnny pressed the bottom on his headset, "Honey, how's it going?" He asked Mavis who was helping Ericka get ready. "Everything is fine. Her hair is just not cooperating. We'll be out in a minute." Mavis reassured her husband. "Everything is fine Drac. They're almost done." He comforted his father in law. Still nervous, Drac looked out toward

the crowd. Friends, family, and everyone who has ever stayed at the hotel were there to celebrate.

Music began to play and all the women who helped the bride took their seats. Mavis walked up to the altar and stood next to her father. "How is she?" He whispered but was quickly shooshed by his daughter. He looked forward to be instantly stunned. His bride was wearing a lovely feather-like dress with sparkling blue gems strung into her hair. Ericka walked her way to the groom and took his hand. Blobby began to speak, and Ericka had no idea what he was saying. When everyone had their eyes on her; she looked around, smiled, and said a questionable "I do?"

The newly wedded couple danced together in each other's arms on the dance floor. "You look absolutely breathtaking my love, like an Angle." Drac said with stars in his eyes. Ericka hummed in delight, placing her head on his shoulder. "Then you're my handsome Devil." She whispered with a flirty blow on his ear. Drac felt shivers down his spine and Ericka began to feel pressure on her stomach "Oh! The baby kicked!" She shouted quickly rushing Drac's hand to her pregnant belly. He felt one and smirked, "I can't wait to meet our little monster." He said playfully. "Just A little longer love. We'll have our little vampire soon." She said lovingly rubbing her belly. "But what if it's human?" He said with a now sad smile. "Not possible. They will be at least half, like Dennis. Your bloodline is a strong one." She insisted. " You're bloodline is a strong one too Ericka. " He argued. She shook her head, "Well, they will be what they will be. Human, vampire, unicorn; I'll love them no matter what and I hope you will too."

Drac kissed his wife's cheek, "No doubt about that." Suddenly Mavis placed a hand on her new mother's shoulder, "Mind if I dance with my father?" She asked sweetly. "Of course dear. " Ericka answered, kissing her husband on the cheek. "You two have fun!" She chimed before making her way to a table.

Ericka stook a fork into a freshly cut piece of wedding cake. She didn't notice her great grandfather rolling up behind her, so when he began to speak it frightened her. "So Mrs. Ericka Dracula, how have you been?" He asked. Ericka cleared her throat from the cake before speaking, "Great grandfather! You made it!" She embraced him and kissed his head. "I'm well! And so is my baby! How have you been?" She asked taking back her seat. "I miss your company, but everything is fine. I was wondering if you would like to use the Legacy for your honeymoon? Flying would be dangerous for your little... Monster." He said rolling up to the table. "I hadn't thought of that. Of course; I would love to!" Her whole face glowed with excitement. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I would love the company... Even if I have to stand your monster of a husband." He groaned. Ericka giggled, "Same old VanHelsing."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Drac asked as they walked up the Legacy's ramp. "Great grandfather got the ship ready for us. It's just going to be me, you, and the beautiful ocean!" She beamed. "And your grandfather." He groaned. Ericka punched his shoulder and smiled, "Don't be a party pooper!"

The sun was out and Ericka was up. She was too excited to sleep. Drac and Abraham planned the trip without telling her a thing. With a hand on her belly, she stared at the ocean. "Didn't expect to see you up." Abraham said rolling up to the railing. "Ya, this little one and I are just happy to be here." Ericka sighed happily rubbing her tummy. "I know the child is only half-human, but may I... Um." He clicked his nails together and Ericka could tell he was trying to ask her something. "You're family, of course you can." She said. Abraham held out his hand and Ericka guided it to her belly. A strong kick was visible and sent vibrations through her body. "This is gonna one strong VanHelsing... Dracula... Hybrid. This one is kicking harder than you." He said proudly. "I kicked a lot?" Ericka asked curiously. "Ya. Your mother was scared to stand you were so strong." He boasted. Ericka smiled, "Thank you." "For what?" He asked. "For respecting my choice. And my child." She hummed twirling around her neckless. The stood there together, watching the waves of the ocean crash against the boat.

Drac blindfolded his wife and lead her slowly down the ramp. She started to giggle, "Can I look now?" "Not yet Honey bat! We're almost there." He reassured her. The sand slowly began to sneak into her shoes. Drac lowered her slowly onto a chair and took the piece of cloth off her head. "Welcome to paradise!" He said placing an umbrella into her drink. "Oh my goodness! Hawaii? You shouldn't have."

"It's starting to become a family tradition." Mavis snuck up behind her new mother hugging her neck. "What took you so long?" Dennis asked playfully. Ericka had tears in her eyes and everyone stopped to asked what was wrong. "I'm just so happy! You guys are the best family a girl could ask for!"

"Drac!?" Ericka yelled grasping onto her stomach. They were sitting down eating their Hawaiian feast, but as soon as Ericka yelled for him, Drac was up in a flash. "What's wrong?" He asked taking her hand helping her out of the chair. She bent over and groaned, "I think... I think the baby is coming!" Drac picked her up effortlessly and ran down the beach with Mavis running close behind them.

Ericka opened her eyes slowly. She felt weak and lighter than ever. "Drac?" She managed to moan. "Hey look she's awake." A familiar loving voice filled her ears. "Hey honey bat, you ready to meet our son?" Drac said holding a bundle of blankets. Ericka gathered up her strength and sat up. Drac took a seat next to her and held out the bundle, with a cute little face. The baby had small black curls on his head and piercing blue eyes. "This is your mommy." Drac introduced Ericka to their son. She smiled and ran a hand down her son's face. "He's so cute!" She burst out before giving him a kiss. "You two gave me a fright, didn't you my little devil dog." Drac cood nuzzling the baby. "Devil dog?" Ericka picked up a thought, "What about Devaldo?" "What a strong vampire name! I love it." Drac said proudly kissing his wife. "Devaldo Dracula, prince of darkness." Ericka smirked. The door cracked open slightly with three noses peeking in. Ericka chuckled, "Come on in guys. Come meet the newest Dracula." Mavis was the first one to jump into the room and wanted to hold her new brother. "He looks so handsome!" Mavis squealed in delight. "Sure does." Johnny said wrapping an arm around his wife. Dennis struggled to see so he transformed into a bat, "Does he have fangs?" He asked innocently. "He won't get his fangs until a bit later." Mavis said. "Or maybe not at all." Drac added causing the room to turn to him. "Oh come on Drac, you were right about Dennis. Your son will be one for sure." Johnny encouraged his father in law. "Just don't go throwing my brother off a tall unstable tower." Mavis teased with a raised eyebrow. Ericka's face began to show concern before yelling, "What about throwing our son off a tower!"

Note: One last chapter left. I must say I absolutely loved to write this story. Ericka is my favorite character and I wanted to make something with more of her. Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9. Fangs!

"Happy birthday Devaldo!" Everyone yelled as Ericka helped her now 5 year old son blow out the candles. Ericka sat her son on her lap and placed a finger in his mouth. "Any fangs?" She asked knowing the answer. "Sorry, mommy." He mumbled trying not to bite his mother's finger. "It's alright dear. Your still my brave little vampire." Ericka giggled poking his nose. They took a bite of cake before the dad rushed in and hugged the two. "Happy birthday son." Dracula beamed squeezing his family tight. Devaldo leaned over his dad's arm for another bite of cake, making Ericka laugh. "No hugs for daddy?" Drac pouted. "He hugs you all the time dear, let the boy have his cake." Ericka said kissing her husband. "Alright, I will... If I can have another kiss?" He gambled and that's exactly what he got.

In the Dracula den, Ericka and Dracula had gotten ready for bed and began to lay in each other's embrace. "How much longer do you think he's fangs will take?" Ericka asked quietly. "Honey bat, he's human like you. I don't..." Ericka shooshed her husband with a finger. "Nonsense! You said Dennis got his after his fifth birthday, we still have time." Ericka said snuggling into her vampire love. "Just don't get disappointed." Drac mumbled holding her tightly. "I will love both of you, forever and always." After Drac said that Ericka's mind began to wonder. 'Forever? I won't live forever!' Ericka's heart began to race. 'Drac is immortal, my body can't compete with that!' "Drac?" Ericka whispered, but all she got was a snore in response. She tried to stop thinking about it but had a hard time falling asleep.

"Mommy." A small voice called into Ericka's ear. "Hu?" Came out of her mouth as she pushed away from her lover's chest. "What's the matter dear." Ericka whispered as she sat up on the side of the bed. "I think some sun got into my eyes. It hurts." Devald pouted with some tears in his red puffy eyes. Ericka picked up her boy to take him to a room with better light. "Alright let me see." She said examining the puffy eyes. "I told you to make sure your curtains are closed." Ericka scolded. Devaldo began to tear up, "I'm sorry mommy." Ericka gave a small smile, "It's alright, vampires heal quickly. I'll try to relieve it as much as I can." Ericka said heading to the bathroom. She came back with a tube of cream. "Your daddy gets burns too. This will help." She assured him squeezing a bit on her finger. She gently rubbed his spots and capped the lid. "Better?" She asked, receiving a nod in response. She scooped him up and headed to his room. She saw where the light was coming in and after she placed her son back on the bed she closed the curtain. "There. Much better. Goodnight my dear." She said kissing his temple. "Night mommy."

When Drac woke up his wife wasn't in bed. "Ericka?" He called flipping the covers off of him. He found her sitting in her favorite chair and was sipping what smelt like coffee. "Good evening." Ericka greeted with another sip. "Couldn't sleep?" Drac asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ya. Devaldo had a bit of a sunburn. But I patched him up." She said calmly. "He had a sunburn?" He asked. "Yep, our little boy is starting to get more vampire ish." She boasted. Drac nuzzled her head with a smile, "Still looking for fangs?" "Yep, there is no way a Dracula will go fangless for long." She smirked.

Ericka sat in the lobby as Drac worked. Devaldo was playing with some toys beside her before noticing the teens Dennis and Winnie running past with Tinkles. "Mommy, may I go play outside too?" He asked Ericka. She got up with a smile and held out her hand. He took it happily and the two walked outside. "Dennis?" Ericka called. Said teen popped up behind a bush with a ball in his hand. "Yes, mama Ericka?" He replied. "Would you mind watching Devaldo? He really wants to play with you."

Dennis instantly nodded his head. "Alright, you four have fun." She said making her way back to the hotel.

Ericka quickly picked up her son's toys and sat back down with her book, as Dracula and Mavis swapped places behind the counter. Drac made his way over to his wife. "Hello dear." Ericka said not lifting her eyes from the book. "Hey. Where's Devaldo?" He asked. "With Dennis." She said plainly. "That's a first." Drac lifted his brow. "Dennis is a good kid and Devaldo is getting older. Just letting our boy spread his wings a bit."

"I missed his first transformation!?" Drac panicked. "What? Oh, no he hadn't turned into bat yet." Ericka said earning a sigh of relief. Ericka placed her book on the arm and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him. "Will you turn me?" She asked.

"Wwwwhat?" Drac asked shocked. "Will you suck my blood, bleh bleh bleh?" She asked playfully. "No! Never!" He shouted hugging her tight. Ericka nuzzled his neck, "Dear I'm human."

"Yes, I know. So?"

"I won't live as long as you."

Drac's eyes widened before resting his head on hers, "I know, I was trying not to think of it." Ericka closed her eyes, "but if you turn me we can be together, for as long as we live."

"You're great grandfather is going to kill me." He said. "Well, would you rather have me place my organs in jars?" She teased. Dracula cringed, "I wouldn't let you."

Ericka laughed in response, "I don't think I would anyway. So? Will you turn me?" She asked again. Drac's face dropped and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Just think about it a bit longer. This is a life-changing choice." He said kissing her forehead. "Alright, will you love me forever?"

"Of course my zing! No matter what you choose."

"Then my answer is clear. I want to be a vampire."

"Mama Ericka!" Dennis came running with Devaldo in his arms. "Dennis? What's wrong?" Ericka ran with Drac following behind. "He got hit with the ball, and..."

"I lost a tooth!" Devaldo chimed. Ericka sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!" She laughed taking her son. "You're not mad?" Dennis asked. "Of course not. We trust you." Drac smiled. Dennis was relieved, "Thank you Papa. Thank you Mama." He said hugging them both.

"Mommy it hurts." Devaldo complained. "Here, this might help." Ericka gave him a popsicle. "My grate grandfather use to give me one when I lost some teeth." She added. "I'll loose more?!" He asked, shocked. Ericka giggled, "Yes dear you will. Just not all at once."

"Ouch!" He yelped. Instantly Ericka popped a finger in his mouth, "Let me see." She looked at where the missing tooth was and saw a sharp one trying to poke out of his gums. "Fangs!" She yelled hugging her son. "You are a vampire! Oh, wait till I tell your father!" She chimed running out the door. She quickly popped her head back into the room. "When you're done with that, brush your teeth. Love you!"

Ericka ran to her and Drac's room. She found him laying on the bed, and she began to pounce. She landed on him," Our son has fangs!" She announced proudly. Drac's face lit up, "that's wonderful!" He chimed grabbing hold of her. "Now turn me!" She demanded. "I thought about it and I want to live like this forever!" She exploded with excitement. "But honey bat..."

"No buts! Just bites!"

Drac groaned before showing his fangs. "Alright. I need you to relax though. I don't want to accidentally prick your artery. " he said rubbing her neck with his thumb. She took a deep breath and laid along her love's body. She listened to his heartbeat. "Will it hurt?" She asked. "Only a little. Now hold still." He said digging his fangs into her flesh.

Note: Sorry I lied. One more chapter. I had to stop on an even number, and at least one cliffhanger. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Taking flight

"Mom!" Mavis Yelled flinging open the door. Ericka laying weak and pale tried to lift her head. "Mavis, please! Calm down!" Drac placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder before being slapped away. "Dad how could you!" Mavis yelled. "I didn't want to! Ericka..." Drac started before Ericka mumbled Mavis's name. The female vampire glared at her father before sitting at Ericka's side. "Don't be mad dear. I'll be fine. I asked for this."

"But why!" Mavis growled. "Because I want to be with all of you, for as long as you'll have me. " Ericka was able to speak slowly. Smiling softly Mavis kissed her step mother's hand. "Well, that will be forever. I hope you'll be up and flying soon." With this Mavis got up and patted her father on the back. "Will she be alright?" She asked. "It's been a long time since I have changed anyone, but she is strong. Will you look after the hotel for me? Just till she can stand?" Drac asked. Mavis nodded, "Take as long as you two need. "

Ericka had many visitors come to see how she was doing. Her heart filled with warmth from everyone's love. Drac never left her side. If she needed something he would text his staff to bring it up to them. "No regrets." She hummed. A confused Drac rubbed her hand lovingly, "What was that honey bat?" He asked. "I don't regret being bit." She smiled happily. "Good. I will always love you."

"I know you will Dracula."

The sun peeked into the room onto Ericka's uncovered fingers. She yelped and snatched her hand away. A blister formed and as Ericka bit her lip a trickle of blood trickled down her chin. "The hell?" She said touching her face. "Fangs!? Drac! Dracula I have fangs!" She yelled causing her husband to grunt and lift his head. "What is it dear?"

"Fangs! Look!"

Drac opened his eyes, then they became wider. Ericka's now pale skin mixed well with her blond hair and her fangs lightly poked out around her lips. Noticing Drac's stare, Ericka smirked and kissed him passionately. He licked the blood from her lip and lovingly kissed her back. He parted with a smile, "for someone who has been in bed for a few days, you got a lot of energy" he teased before she slipped into his lap making him blush. "Sorry dear, I'll need some help getting to sleep." Ericka growled flirtatiously.

As Ericka woke she noticed her husband was missing. "Drac?" She called grabbing her pajamas of the floor. She slipped them on and slowly got to her feet. "This isn't so hard." She said casually walking to the door but noticed she wasn't going anywhere. "Hu?" She looked down to see her feet weren't touching the ground. First, she was frightened but then began to laugh. "I'm floating!" She smirked. She tried a swimming motion to move but ended up staying in the same place. She flipped, turned, and touched the ceiling before Drac opened the door holding their son. "Oh hey, boys! Mind helping me down?" She asked with light giggles. "Mommy why you up there?" Devaldo asked wide-eyed, and Drac chuckled putting his son down. "Ok honey just calm down and imagine yourself on the ground." He said holding his arms out to her. "You'll catch me?" She asked. "Of course." He replied. Ericka closed her eyes and slowly floated into Dracula's arms. "You're on the ground now my love." He said holding her close. "You two ready for your first flying lesson?" He added.

Drac made sure both his wife and child were wearing helmets. Both of them stood on the bed waiting for Drac's instruction. "So because we have an early flyer Ericka dear would you like to go first?" He asked. Ericka nodded. "Alright, think bat and jump. Become the bat." He said holding out his arms just in case. "Ok... Think bat... Think bat..." She said to herself as she pushed off. She didn't turn into a bat but she floated above the bed. "Darn." She huffed. "Good try, at least you didn't fall." Drac praised her. "Just move on to our son." She groaned. "Ok, Devaldo think bat and push off." He assured him. "I'm a bat... I'm a bat..." He said pushing off turning into a bat. "Yes! That's my boy!" Drac was so proud. Ericka pouted and slowly floated down to the bed, "Good job dear. You boys have fun." Drac placed a hand on her leg, "are you sure honey spider?" he asked. "Ya, I'll just keep practicing." She said sadly. Drac gave her a kiss then transformed into a bat. "Come on Devaldo let's fly!"

Ericka growled angrily as she plopped into the bed. "Why can't I be a bat? I'm a vampire right?" She said to herself making sure her fangs were still there. She sighed then touched her neck. It hurt a bit when she touched the bite mark. She huffed and flung the cover over her head.

Drac flew his son through the clouds. Devaldo had a wonderful time flying with his dad. "Daddy? Will Mommy be ok?" He asked as Drac hovered next to him. Drac's ears flattened down, "Your mommy is tough. She'll fugue it out. Why don't you go show your sister your bat form. " Drac said lovingly. "Ok, daddy! Love you!" Devaldo smiled before flying off to see Mavis as Drac flew back to his wife.

"Ericka?" Drac called as he walked through the window. "Ericka? Honey bat?" He called and as he lifted the blanket he found a large beautiful white bat asleep. Drac rubbed a finger down her fuzzy cheek and kissed it softly. Ericka slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Oh hey dear. How was... Why are you so..." She looked at her hands and noticed the wings. "I'm a bat?!" She yelled happily trying to flap her wings. "Ok sugar wings. Just take it slow." He said lovingly picking her up. "You look so beautiful my love. Your fur is so soft." He began to nuzzle her softly making her giggle. "Hun! That tickles!" She squirmed. He kissed her soft head curls. "Drac! Will you take me on a flight now?" She gave him the cutest pouty bat face he had ever seen. "Of course love. Have you tried flying yet?" He asked helping her stand. She shook her head and started to flap. Drac helped her keep her form.

They flew through the clouds. Ericka yelled with excitement and Drac flew behind her. "Sugar wings slow down! " He called out to her but she just giggled. "Come and get me then!" She teased him as she flew in a loop. "All right!" He yelled as he chased after her.

The two were still flying with no care in the world, until they realized what time it was. "Oh look at that sunrise." Ericka smiled. Dracula gasped, "Sunrise! Love we got to go!" He yelled trying to sway her back toward the hotel. They flapped with all their might and clumsily landed onto the ground. The sun was high enough that a beam of light was becoming visible. Drac threw himself over his wife and hissed, get inside! Quickly!" He ordered. "But what about...?" She tried to argue but Drac gave her a smile. "Let's not let that beautiful white fur burn. I'm right behind you. " He reassured her, so she did as he asked. The two huffed in the main lobby then began to laugh. "I can't believe we stayed up so late!" Ericka chuckled. "Ya! I couldn't keep my eyes off you." He said out loud making Ericka blush, and then she realized one thing. "Hey, hun, how do I turn back?"

*Bonus Chapter.

Count Johnnafang!?

After a wonderful flight, Ericka and Drac walked down the hall, hand in hand. Ericka's new sensitive hearing picked up her son in law talking. "Drac? Do you hear that?" She asked pressing her ear to the door. "But Mavis! Ericka gets to be a vampire!" Johnny complained to his wife. "My parents can do as they wish hon." Mavis argued. "But Mavy! You know how much I love you and the hotel! Please? I wanna be closer to the family." He begged. Mavis sighed, "but I've never turned someone before." Johnny wrapped his arms around his wife. "I understand... We could always ask your dad to do it." He said earning himself a slap. "Johnny!" She huffed. "Sorry dear, I just wanna fly as a bat and stay with you forever. You're way older then me Mavis, but you'll still be alive when I pass." Johnny said rubbing his cheek. Mavis's face dropped and she crossed her arms. "Do you trust me?" She asked. "Of course honey. Always." Mavis revealed her fangs and stepped closer. "Are you ready?" She asked. Johnny nodded and tilted his head. "Ready!" She bit down hard. Blood trickled down his neck. Drac busted through the door, "Mavis stop!"

Mavis had no control. To her, it was like eating a bag of chips. You can't just eat one. Drac held on to Johnny who was completely incapable of moving. And Ericka wrapped her arms around Mavis who was still chomping down on her husband's neck. "Mavis! You're killing him!" Drac shouted, but it didn't register for his daughter. "Mavis! Please! Stop!" Ericka yelled. She didn't know it would work but Ericka shoved her fingers into Mavis's mouth. It worked! Mavis gagged and let go. Ericka held on to her tightly and Drac held a passed out Johnny. "What happened?" Mavis asked wiping off her blood-stained mouth. She looked over at Johnny, "Oh no! Is he alright?!" She shouted squirming in Ericka's grip. Drac placed a couple of fingers on the red head's wrist. "He's fine. Just severe blood loss. A few days of sleep and he'll be fine. " He assured her. She sighed in relief and Ericka let her go. "Let's get him to bed." Drac said tossing his son in law over his shoulder.

When Johnny woke up he saw his whole family was sleeping all around him. Mavis held onto his hand, Dennis was resting in a corner behind his mother, and Ericka, Drac, and Devaldo were cuddled on a chair together. Johnny smiled and popped a finger into his mouth, pricking a finger on his new fangs. "Hell ya!" He whispered to himself.

Note: Thank you so much for reading!

The End~


	11. Bonus

*Bonus Chapter

A Crazy cruise

Part 1: The Idea

Ericka tucked in her young child before making her way to her own bed. She lifted the covers and wiggled into her husband's arms. "Do you miss sleeping in a coffin?" Ericka said lightly. "Not when I have you to snuggle with." He answered nuzzling her neck. She let her eyes closed as he gave a happy hum, "Sleep well my zing."

Ericka watched the sunset thinking to herself, 'At least I can still see the sun this way.' Dracula stirred and fluttered his eyes open. With a stretch, he sat up next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Good afternoon my voluptuous she-devil." He purred. Ericka raised her brow, "Do you come up with those overnight?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Ericka giggled, "Oh, never mind love." She kissed his nose.

With a hand on her chin and her fork swirling around on the plate, Ericka looked unhappy and Dracula could tell. He studied her before making his move. He quietly made his way to her and snuggled her neck. She scrunched up her shoulders with a yelp. "Drac!"

"What's wrong?"

Ericka tried to relax, "I kinda miss the ocean and great grandfather. I want Devaldo to meet him."

Dracula bit his lip and squeezed his wife. "Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked nervously. "I think it is. He can be a bit much sometimes, and we'll have to check our food, but yes." She said touching his hands. "Alright. What do you suggest?" He asked

"How does a vacation sound? Maybe a cruise?"

Drac sighed, "Well, we will be going back to where we met. Why don't you ask your grandfather, I'll start packing."

"Oh thank you, honey!"

Part 2: A captain's boat

The whole Dracula family waited on the dock. Winnie decided to tag along with Dennis of course, Mavis and Johnny sat on the edge with their feet in the water, and Dracula was holding his son on his shoulder and his wife in his arms. "Great Great Grandfather Abraham is taking forever." Dennis huffed leaning on a tree with Winnie sitting at his feet. "Well, I'm no longer there to keep the ship going. And the fish-men weren't really meant to steer the ship." Ericka said. "If he takes any longer he won't have anyone to pick up." Drac growled. "No one but two crispy boys, a wolf, and ash." Mavis added with a giggle. Ericka joined her in the laughter as Winnie put her nose in the air and she gave her ear a twitch, "I think its almost here." She said pointing to a blurry black and white shape in the distance. Ericka clapped her hands and lifted her son off Drac. "I'm so excited!" She nuzzled her boy's hair. "Mommy! That tickles!"

Devaldo squirmed. "Sorry baby."

"Ericka!" Abraham yelled with arms wide open. They gave each other a hug till his eyes landed on the young child. "This must be your monstrosity." He added. Ericka lightly smiled avoiding the action of showing her fangs, "This is your great-great-grandson Devaldo." Drac placed a hand on his son as Abraham had a closer look. He lifted the boy's lips and saw the fangs. He began to mumble something about a VanHelsing having fangs. "Good looking kid." He said to Drac as he ruffled the boy's black curls. Drac smiled, not holding back his fangs, and said; "Thank you. Your great-granddaughter looks amazing." Ericka giggled as Abraham huffed. "We gonna sit around all day? Or are you gonna burn?" He asked the count. Ericka bit her lip as she grabbed her and her son's bags. "He has a point. Let's get cruising!"

The couple of vampires took their normal room in the captain's quarters with their son. Devaldo was fast asleep as Ericka began to whisper to Drac. "So far so good." She softly gave a thumbs up. "You think? I'm surprised he didn't even threaten us." Drac huffed. "Now now, no need to be hostile. Unless he tries anything, then I get to fight him." She said chopping the air and playfully kicked. Drac pulled her close and kissed her neck bite, sending several shivers down her spine. "Drac! Our son is in here."

Ericka awoke and pulled back the blinds to see the sunset. "Mommy? You're up early." Devaldo yawned before lazily walking to her. "Good afternoon star shine." She kissed his temple and took his hand. "Hungry dear?" She asked. His response was a slight nod. Ericka lightly shook Drac awake. "We're gonna go eat love. Are you coming?"

Drac covered his head with a pillow and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Mother and son made their way to the dining hall and met up with Abraham who had already started to eat. "Aw! Hello you two! Please come join me." He said happily rolling over to pull out a couple of chairs. A fish man asked Ericka what they would like and after taking their order he scurried off. "So Ericka, how are you doing? I haven't seen you or this little guy since your honeymoon." Ericka smirked as she answered. She tried to look away as much as possible, just in case her fangs shown. She was afraid it would upset him. "Well I try my best to help out the hotel whenever I can, and now that Devaldo is six I don't have to watch him so closely."

"So Dracula just lets you babysit all day?" He asked giving her a look of disgust. "Nonono, he looks after him too. I guess it's like living in a mansion. With a lot of other people." She smiled. "Alright then. You look like you let yourself go a bit. Do you still keep up with a workout?" He asked taking a bite of his food. Ericka shot him a glare, "I have not let myself go! And yes I still work out, just a bit less then I use to."

"It shows." He commented.

Ericka shot him a glare with a growled. "Alright fine. I'll try to be more active." The fish-men brought the two their plates and Devaldo, who was trying not to listen to the conversation, started to dig in. "So great grandfather, I was thinking we should stop at the deserted island then perhaps..." Ericka started before Abraham cut in. "This isn't your privet boat Ericka. You can't just go on vacation whenever you feel like it."

Ericka frowned, "Technically I am still the captain of this ship. I can go whatever I want." Abraham had a fish-man take his plate then he began to roll away. "Then you can steer the ship captain. Do whatever you want."

"Fine, I will!" She argued. Devaldo lifted his eyes and Ericka met them. "Don't you ever argue with me. You got that young man?" She hissed. He nodded his head frantically and quickly continued to eat his food.

Not long after they began to eat Dracula made his way down. "Ah! My beautiful family!" He happily wrapped his arm around his wife. Ericka put her fork down and looked up at him with sad eyes, "Honey am I fat?" She asked sadly. Drac's eyes widened, "Of course not! Why would you think that?" Ericka shrugged as she placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "Maybe I should eat less. I'm not as active as I use to be." She mumbled and gave a little squeak when Drac grabbed her chin. "Love, you are beautiful. And that is never going to change." He assured her with a kiss. Devaldo groaned and asked softly, "May I

be excused?" Both his parents said yes and he scurried off.

Ericka made her way to the Bridge. Hanging off the wall was her old captain's hat that she grabbed and dusted off. "Its been a while." She said as she skimmed over the buttons and switches trying to remember what they all did in her head. Ericka opened a cabinet and pulled out a dusty old book. She gave a long blow on the cover to reveal that it was the manual. "There we go!" She said dropping the book on the counter. "I just need a quick reminder."

"Mavis, have you seen Ericka?" Drac asked with Devaldo in his arms. "No, I haven't. Is everything alright?" Mavis answered as Johnny ran his tongue over his fangs. "It's just that it's almost sunrise. I don't want her to be stranded."

"Maybe she's in the dining hall. She has been eating a lot. " Johnny said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders." Drac growled a bit but took a breath, "If you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?" "Of course dad, I'll even have a quick fly over the boat. She can't have gone too far."

Ericka felt a burning sensation on her hand that made her flinch awake. "Hu?" She groaned before another stream of light hit her back causing her to yelp. "Oh no!" She frantically looked all around the room filled with windows. "This was a bad idea! Very bad!" She surrounded herself with chairs and tossed her jacket on top to make a tent. "That's a little better." She sighed before eyeing the book. "Well, now I don't feel like sleeping." She tried to reach for her source material, but a stream of light stung her hand. She retracted. "Damn."

Drac couldn't sleep. He kept looking at the empty side of the bed. He got to his feet and grabbed his cape. "Daddy? Where are you going?" Devaldo yawned. "I'm gonna look for your mother." He said tucking his son into bed. "But the sun." The boy protested before Drac kissed his head. "I'll stick to the shadows my little devil. I'll have mommy in here in no time. "

"Ok, daddy." He yawned once more before rolling over as he slept.

Drac stayed in the shadowy side of the boat calling for his wife until he heard squeaky wheels rolling toward him. "Lost track of your wife vampire?" Abraham mocked. "I don't 'keep track' of her. She can do as she likes. I'm just a bit worried." He said to his great grandfather in law. "She might be in the control room. I told her to captain her boat." Abraham snickered. "Where would that be?" Drac asked. Abraham pointed to a window like station on the front end of the boat. Drac gave a worried face and thanked the man. He made his way inside with light burns and saw the makeshift tent. "Ericka? Honey, is that you in there?" Without thinking the vampire woman flung herself onto her husband. "I am so glad to see you!" She shouted planting a kiss on her man's cheek. "Oh, honey bat your hands! " Drac said kissing them lightly. "I was a bit too careless." She chuckled. Drac looked around the sun-filled room. "Let's get you out of here. You can steer the boat at night. No more day frights alright."

"Yes, I promise. No more daylight adventures for us." She giggled.

Part 3: Triple Date and a family experiment.

Ericka was able to land the ship close to the deserted island she planned on visiting. She dressed herself up in a lovely white dress and as she tried to put her bat belt on she noticed it wouldn't go around her hips. In frustration, she tossed it onto the floor. Drac, who was putting on a nice suit, noticed his wife's unhappiness. "You alright love?" He asked her. "Ya, I'm just too fat." She hissed. "I don't think so." He argued. "Well tell that to my favorite belt!" She growled. "Wait a moment. Dear, have you felt sick lately?" He asked with a raised brow. "I'm sick of this stomach!" She hissed. Drac walked closer and placed a hand on his zing's tummy but backed away when he saw her fangs getting ready to bite. "Ok ok, how about that first date retry?" "What about Devaldo?" Ericka asked, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

Dracula and Ericka asked around if anyone would look after the youngest vampire. Mavis and Johnny were going on a date night. Winnie and Dennis wanted to go out to eat together... So Ericka only had one option. "Great great grandfather?" She called as she slowly opened the old boat door. "Ah, Ericka. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked eyeing his last family member and her child. "Will you watch Devaldo? He shouldn't be any trouble." Ericka asked lovingly. "I don't do kids." He hissed. "Please? Do it for me." She pouted. Abraham couldn't take it, with a growl he nodded. Ericka placed a large duffle bag on the floor. "You be good to your great-great-grandfather alright." She poked her son's nose. "Yes, mommy. I will." He chimed. Ericka waved with one last "Thank you!" Before she went to catch up with her lover. "So kid. How is it being a halfling?"

The date went as planned. They ate, talked, made sandcastles, and played in the ocean. "This is amazing! I haven't had this much fun since our honeymoon." Ericka beamed. "But this time your not pregnant." Drac smiled. Ericka poked his nose and smiled. "True. It was kinda hard to walk, let alone swim." They laughed before other members of the family began to gather with them. "Hey, guys. Where's my brother?" Mavis asked looking around. "With his great great grandfather. "Ericka answered earning a shock from everyone but Drac. "Is he going to be ok?" Dennis asked. "He wouldn't hurt a VanHelsing." Ericka assured them. "But he is also a Dracula." Mavis said worryingly. "We're about to go get him anyway. Don't worry everything is fine. " Drac said helping Ericka up. They all walked back up the ramp and onto the boat.

"Devaldo?" Ericka asked as she slowly opened the door. "Abraham?" Drac calls firmly, but it was no use no one was inside the room. Ericka's face began to turn red, " Drac, take the upper deck. I'll check down here!" She growled as she transformed into a bat and was off in an instant with anger and worry fueling her flight. Mavis was walking with her husband as she saw a white bat fly past. "Mom?" She called before transforming to follow the hot-headed bat. When she caught up to her mom she was sitting on the floor in bat form huffing for air. "I'm so out of shape." Ericka growled between breaths. "Out of shape? Mom are you ok?" Mavis walked up in bat form. "Yes! Look at this. It's so hard to fly!" She yelled poking her large tummy. "Mom." Mavis laughed. "What are you laughing at!" She hissed. "It looks like your pregnant silly. You're not fat." Mavis received wide eyes from her clueless mother. "Pregnant?" She asked. "Yes! Feel right here. " Mavis took Ericka's bat hand and pressed on her belly bump, and it moved. "I'm pregnant? I'm having a full vampire baby?!" Ericka got excited. "Yes yes, but let's go find your firstborn first alright." Mavis insisted, helping her mother up. "You're right! Let's go!"

Ericka busted down the lab door with her bare hands. She saw her son in a capsule and Abraham was about to pull a switch. "What are you doing to my son!" She yelled with fists in the air. "Just some test. Don't worry Ericka I did ask him first. " Abraham said. "It's true mommy." Devaldo yelled inside the capsule. Ericka lowered her guard and slowly walked up to the cyborg. "Even if you asked him, you should have asked me first." Ericka protested. "Sorry, I really didn't think about it. On the plus side, your boy is almost as flexible and energetic as you were as a child." He said backing away from the switch. Filled with pride she instantly forgave him. "Alright, but next time ask please." She said. "Abraham! Let our son go!" Drac flew in angrily, but before he could do anything Ericka showed her fangs and growled loudly at him. He fell to the floor and scooted away, "Ericka?" Said woman cleared her throat and offered him a hand. "Sorry love. Everything is alright. No need to jump the gun." She said and yelped when Abraham pulled her to his level. He lifted her lip as saw what he feared. "He turned you! That monster!" He pulled out a ray gun from his metal body and as he shot it Ericka jumped in the way. It hit her arm and she passed out backward into her lover's arms. "Ericka!" They both shouted. Abraham tossed the gun to the side and rushed to the woman's aid, but was snapped at by Drac. "Stay away from her! We should have never came!" Drac hissed, "Let my son out! Now!"

Part 4: Painful departure

When she finally opened her eyes, Ericka slowly tried to get up but hissed as a sharp pain ran down her arm. "Fuck." She growled before noticing her family surrounding the bed fast asleep. She transformed into a bat, and as she slowly flew over the family her arm pulsed in sharp tingles. She made it to the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Great grandfather?" She whispered as she entered his room. "Ericka?!" He shouted rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me, I just saw your fangs and..." "Snapped. I know. It's my fault, I should have told you."

Abraham took her hurt arm's hand and slowly moved it making her grunt. "Sorry. Let's see if I have anything for that. "He said rolling over to a truck. He pulled out a vial and a syringe. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Ericka asked holding onto her arm. "What? Of course not. The ray makes muscle and skin deteriorate. With this, I can help restore them." He explained as he filled the needle. "This will take a second to work, but with your new... Condition, it will work faster than on, for example, me. " He jabbed the needle into her arm and she gave a high pitch scream. "Ericka! You're alright. See it's over. " he assured her. "That fucking hurt! Are you sure you're not trying to kill me!" She huffed. "Stop over exaggerating. See look your arms are gaining back some color already."

Ericka looked at her arm and noticed the change. She flexed her fingers and reached up in a stretch. "Wow, almost no pain." She smiled. "Ya, I'm sorry kiddo. Hey, by the way, the ship is yours now." He said turning around. "What? Then where will you go?" She asked with worry. "I think I've lived long enough." He mumbled. Tears rolled down the woman's face as she tried to talk, "But you're the only family I have left!" She cried. He chuckled and rolled closer, placing a hand on her stomach. " No, I'm not. You're making your own family. And it's about to get bigger. "

"But!"

"No buts young lady."

"But!"

"Nope! I'm leaving and that's the end of it. I know I've been hard on you but I do care about you, Ericka. Take care of the Legacy."

"Yes great grandfather, I will."

She embracing him lovingly tight. "See, your arm is getting better." He grunted. Ericka just laughed through her tears as she fell asleep in that room as Abraham made preparations for their last stop, Transylvania.


End file.
